


Under the Old Fir Tree

by kaithereal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaithereal/pseuds/kaithereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the forest that once was ablaze stands a lone fir tree. Under the fir tree love blooms, flourishes and lingers, forever tangled in the clusters of its evergreen branches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Old Fir Tree

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a a fluffy KaiSoo story about their blooming relationship as told by a tree

On the outskirts of Gimnyeong Village, in a vast and empty field stands a survivor. Although imperfections remain, it's branches forever burnt from the scorching flames of the deadly forest fire, it looms proud and tall as a remind of what happened to its brothers many years ago. Its wisdom runs deeper than it's roots and its patience is higher that the tallest point of its trunk. The old fir tree has seen many people come and pass, has heard all the gossip from the eastern most part of Jeju Island to the very west and felt the touch of countless fingertips grazing it's old pine needles as people walk or bike past the tree's disfigured form. However, if one were to ask the old fir tree if it ever experienced emotion, it will tell you a story in it's blissful silence.  
\--  
“KYUNGSOO WAIT!”

Kim Jongin considers himself to be rather fit, a proud member of the high school dance team and a self-proclaimed health enthusiast, (“Chicken is good for the soul,” he once told his sister, munching down on the meaty thigh that use to be attached the poor said feathered creature. His sister merely shook her head) but ask he approaches Kyungsoo with his heartbeat thundering in his ear and his esophagus threatening to drop from his throat into his stomach acids (metaphorically of course) he finds himself short of breath.

Kyungsoo stops walking and turns around to wait patiently for the already flustered Jongin. As Jongin finally stops beside Kyungsoo, heaving heavily with his hands rested upon his knees. The smaller lets out a chuckle.

“Someone would be a pretty horrible track and field candidate,” he teases, laughing more when Jongin colours and mutters an unintelligible comeback under his breath.

Kyungsoo peers up at Jongin expectantly. “You must want something from me if you were willing to run for it,” he states matter-of-factly.

Jongin turns a darker shade of crimson as he attempts to get his message across to Kyungsoo in a coherent sentence. “I-I was just wondering…I mean if you’re free of course…I mean you should be free because you don’t have choir right?...not that I looked up the choir schedule or anything…um…would…” Jongin shifts his weight from one foot to another. “wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?”

This time it is Kyungsoo’s turn to blush. He turns a pretty shade of pink as he processes Jongin’s Very Important question. This is the same Jongin that accidentally wacked Kyungsoo with his shoelace as they were taught how to time them in kindergarten. This is the same Jongin that calls himself “master jongin the bestest pokemon trainer ever”. This is also the same Jongin that always waited at the end of the slide as Kyungsoo slides down in the playground so Kyungsoo wouldn’t accidentally slide too far and get hurt. This is the also the same Jongin that gave Kyungsoo all the chicken in his lunchbox the day Kyungsoo’s grandmother passed away.

Growing up, Kyungsoo has gotten to know Kim Jongin as his best friend, the one that he relies on the most and the one that always has his back, but now, as Kyungsoo gazes at Jongin’s nervous figure, he see something more than his best friend. In replacement of the sweet, slightly odd and shy boy Kyungsoo sees a man. More importantly, Kyungsoo sees a man that he can see himself potentially spending the rest of his life with.

The light in Jongin’s eyes starts to fade as Kyungsoo has yet to reply. Assuming rejection, Jongin opens his mouth to speak but Kyungsoo promptly cuts him off.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself again.”

“OKAY?!”

Jongin reaches out and embraces Kyungsoo in one of his bear hugs, Kyungsoo letting out a sound of resentment.

“Don’t make me regret my decision,” Kyungsoo grumbles, his face half buried in Jongin’s broad shoulder. Jongin quickly let go of the smaller boy. He shakes his head.  
“You will never regret this, I promise!” he declares, saluting solemnly before Kyungsoo.

“Meet me here Saturday at noon okay? I’ll be under that tree.” Jongin gestures at the lone fir tree in the middle of what use to be a dense forest.  
“Sounds like a plan."

As the two walk their separate ways, the wind blows through the prickly branches of the old fir tree.

 

\--

 

The days seem to drag on as Jongin anxiously waits for Saturday to arrive. The morning of his date with Kyungsoo Jongin was up bright and early, preparing uncommonly in an efficient manner for the picnic that he wants to surprising Kyungsoo with. At 11:49 sharp Jongin arrives at the tree with his old-fashioned wickered basket filled with delicious foods that admittedly his mother prepared the night before.

When 12:01 rolls by, Jongin is a nervous mess. His palms are clammy and he attempts to wipe if on his worn out jeans (his shirt was actually presentable for one and he wants to maintain the quality throughout the date). Finally Jongin sees Kyungsoo make his way across the rather large field wearing his nice dress shirt that he normally wears for choir performances and a nice pair of jeans. To Jongin, Kyungsoo looks absolutely perfect. Rather than sitting directly under the fir tree (“That’d be pretty painful,” Kyungsoo observes, wincing as he pricked his finger on one of the pine needles) the two of the lay out the blanket Jongin conveniently brought beside the tree. The date went extremely well, the two constantly laughing and sharing stories about their classmates’ funny antics, their crazy teachers and Jongin’s two dogs. (Kyungsoo is very fond of all of them equally).

 

\--

 

Many more dates were spent beside the tree that Jongin has lovely given the name “Namu.” Kyungsoo has shared his disagreements (“You can’t name a tree, TREE!”) but eventually he gave in because Jongin is very persistent (and adorable).

When high school graduation rolls by, Jongin and Kyungsoo bring their close friends Baekhyun and Sehun to the tree to celebrate with some soju that has been sneakily removed from one of their houses. Like any inexperienced teenager, the all get drunk rather quickly and drunken slurs and laughter ensues well into the evening and night.

 

\--

 

After the drunken night, the tree did not see Kyungsoo and Jongin for four years. Many travellers and residents of Gimnyeong pass by daily, coming and going like the different seasons but there was no sighting of the two boys that captivated the fir tree. With their genuine personalities, puppy love and child-like innocence, they unknowingly claimed a place in the tree's gnarly trunk and branches, all the way deep down in its roots.

One fine spring day, when the wind is blowing gently amongst the burnt branches, two figures walk up the path leading into the village. As the figures draw closer, the tree realizes that it is Kyungsoo and Jongin. Jongin's arm is wrapped securely around Kyungsoo's shoulder and Kyungsoo's is resting gently around Jongin's waist. Kyungsoo is wearing a graduation hat, the tassles hanging off one corner blowing in the breeze.

"You graduated!" Jongin exclaims, an expression of glee etched onto his handsome features. "Just wait hyung, I'm going to join you next year."

Kyungsoo looks up at his beaming boyfriend and gives him a heart-shaped smile.

"And then move to Seoul with me?" he half joked, chuckling slightly. The expression of joy on Jongin's face morphs into one void of his usually playfulness.

"I promise with my whole heart Do Kyungsoo. When I graduate from college I'm going to get a job in Seoul and move in with you," Jongin declares, solemnly. Kyungsoo gives his boyfriend a lovely smile, reaching up to cup Jongin's cheek with his hand. He runs the pad of his thumb gently across the top of Jongin's cheek, caressing the sun-kissed skin.

"I'll hold you to your word. I better see you on stage next year as Kim Jongin the great dancer...as Kim Jongin MY great dancer," he says before tiptoe-ing to give Jongin a firm kiss on the lips. Jongin melts into the kiss, wrapping both arms around Kyungsoo's waist and pulling him closer.

"I promise," he whispers against Kyungsoo's lips. "always."

\--

During that year, Jongin visits the tree by himself numerous times. Many times he has a pen and paper in hand, writing a letter (obviously to Kyungsoo) on his propped-up knee. He always has difficulties, scrunching his face cutely as he attempts to figure out what to write to the other. Sometimes Jongin takes a nap beside the prickly needles of the tree, softly snoring with a string of drooling sliding down his face. Jongin feels safe near the tree, an unexplained calmness when he's in it's great presence. He feels connected somehow despite their differences. Belatedly, Jongin realizes that his most memorable moments with Kyungsoo were near this tree. This thought brings a smile to his face.

\--

After Jongin graduates, the two spend a short date beneath the fir tree before they both don't return for another four years. The tree misses their company and during this four years, it's branches wither more and its trunk bends slightly. More if it's pine needles fall out and it's roots don't gather as much nutrients as it used to. When it seems like all hope of seeing the two again is lost, one warm day in June, two figures walk up the path towards the tree. One is tall, wearing a loose v-neck t-shirt with shorts made out of sweats-like material. The shorter one dons a cream button up dress shirt with crisp dress pants and polished dress shoes to match. Their hands are linked together as the taller one talks animatedly to the other.

"I think my performance yesterday was the best," Jongin says, puffing his chest out proudly.

"You're only saying that because it was the first time you got a standing ovation," Kyungsoo muses, laughing when Jongin frowns.

"Standing ovations mean I did really well," he protests as the two seat themselves beside the tree.

"True," Kyungsoo agrees, "But that doesn't mean that it's your best performance."

"So what do YOU think is my best performance then?" Jongin retorts, sloppily sprawling across the grass, arms tucked underneath his head.

"I think your best performances are the ones that you give me when I come home after dealing with my bratty students," Kyungsoo replies, turning his body towards Jongin. "I think your best performances are the ones where you come home excited about a new choreography and you insist that I see it," he continues, poking Jongin's forehead lightly. "I think it'd be pretty great if you performed for me right now."

Jongin has always been weak to Kyungsoo's round doe eyes and this day was no exception as he grumbles but eventually gets off his butt and claims a pose. He starts dancing to imaginary music, his body moving gracefully as his transitions from dance move to dance move. He was so occupied with his dance that he fails to notice Kyungsoo reach into his back pocket and pull out a small, squared box. As Jongin finishes, Kyungsoo gets up and joins his boyfriend for the last pose. Breathing heavily, Jongin rests his chin on Kyungsoo's shoulder sweat beading on his forehead.

"That was my favourite," Kyungsoo murmurs, turning around so he's facing Jongin. They stand there in silence before Kyungsoo speaks again.

"I have something to ask you."

"Shoot."'

"Do you love me?"

Jongin stares at Kyungsoo incredulously.

"What kind of question is THAT? Of course I love you. You're MY squishy soo." Kyungsoo scowls at the nickname but continues.

"Well...if you love me.." he brings out the small box from behind his back and opens it. A simple silver band sits in the middle of the plush, maroon coloured pillow.

"Can I be your squishy soo forever?" Kyungsoo asks, peering into Jongin's warm eyes.

Jongin stands still for a moment, the breeze blowing slightly.

Then, with a whoop of glee, Jongin picks up the smaller male and swings him in a full circle before carrying him bridal style.

"Always. You will always be my squishy soo."

\--

Wedding plans are quickly made, many intense discussions taking place beneath the fir tree which has slowly been gaining life again in its old branches. On a hot day in mid July, chairs are places neatly around the fir tree and a makeshift aisle was place on the worn path. People start gathering, taking their seats in the lawn chairs and chattering loudly. Eventually, a hush falls over the crowd as Kyungsoo makes his way beside the fir tree, nervously fiddling with the pressed collar of his suit. All eyes turn to the path as Sehun and Baekhyun start down the path, arms linked am matching smirks on the faces. Then Jongin's neice walks down, throwing assorted flower petals at the audience making them coo and laugh as she runs to the front where her mother stands waiting with open arms. Finally, the crowd is ordered to rise as the music increases in volume. Jongin starts down the path, fidgeting with his suit as well and smiling awkwardly at the beaming faces of his friends and family in the crowd. As their friend Yifan starts talking to the crowd, they hold each other's hands tightly, both in a state of minor disbelief that they were actually about to get married. Before they knew it, vow are exchanged and rings are placed on fingers.

"You may now...kiss," Yifan declares, pretending to make a face as the two eagerly share a sweet kiss in front of the audience.

Loud cheering and clapping starts as Jongin and Kyungsoo walk down the aisle again, this time, hand in hand.

\--

Jongin and Kyungsoo returns to their new home in Seoul quickly after their wedding and honeymoon in Gimnyeong but the old fir tree could not be more elated. Its feels the pure love coursing through it's roots, tangled in its branches and wrapped around its trunk. It no longer withers or bends. It stands tall and grand. The story of Kyungsoo and Jongin sits on the tip of its pine needles, ready for any curious soul who is willing to ask.


End file.
